


NO REFUNDS

by Are_Words_Enough



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gift Giving, Invisibility, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: Corey and Mason are starting a new tradition this year. They’re going to give gifts to folks who would probably not accept them. So, that’s why they were going to use Corey’s powers to do it.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	NO REFUNDS

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little bit of fluff for Morey Appreciation Week 2021 Day 6!

Corey looked up at the school in front of them. It was a lot nicer than Beacon Hills High School, but it should be since it was a private school. He knew even without the green tint that came with his invisibility that there would have been green everywhere. Devenford Prep was more intimidating today than he’d expected it to be, so he was glad to have Mason there with him.

The two of them snuck through the halls carefully avoiding wandering students or teachers. No one was going to see them, but there was still the risk of bumping into someone physically. Thankfully, having played at the school before, he at least knew where to go to find the locker rooms.

Devenford’s lacrosse team was almost done with practice so they only had a few minutes to pull this off. They checked both ways down the hall before pushing into the guy’s locker room. After scanning the locker tags, they were able find Brett’s locker after just a couple minutes. 

Mason propped up the brand new lacrosse stick in the locker with the bow and tag they’d tied to it facing outward. They wanted to make sure it looked like the gift that it was. After a few adjustments Mason seemed happy with it. Next, they looked for a spot to stand that would be out of the way, but still let them see the recipient.

Brett wasn’t at Devenford because his family had money. Corey and Mason had learned more about him as their pack worked with him over the past couple of years. He’d had to earn his place through lacrosse and the only reason he did it in the first place was for his sister. So, he didn’t have the means to get new gear whenever he wanted and even Devenford wasn’t going to give him something top of the line, so they had decided they would.

The lacrosse team poured into the room shouting playful insults at each other. Corey had to help Mason stay focused as his gaze drifted to around the room to the players getting ready to take their after practice showers. He gave his hand a tighter squeeze as a reminder.

“That’s not why we’re here...” Corey whispered.

“Sorry, babe.” Mason half chuckled.

Corey shook his head, “Where the hell is Brett?”

“Maybe the coach wanted to talk with him. Isn’t he the captain?”

“Yeah, I just hope he didn’t skip today.”

The other guys filtered out of the room and off to the showers before Brett finally came in. He looked exhausted. He wasn’t even really paying attention when he tried to toss his lacrosse stick into the locker and it clattered out along with the new one.

“Hey, did someone-”

Brett started to shout, but cut himself off when he noticed the bow and the tag on the new stick. He slowly tucked his old equipment back into the locker and sat down with the new one. He checked over the netting and scanned the brand before finally looking at the tag hanging off of it. Corey knew exactly what it said.

**Hey, thanks for being a team player. We appreciate all the help you’ve given us over the past couple of years. Try to be less of a dick though. Thanks.

The last bit was tacked on by Mason. After reading the note Brett narrowed his eyes as he looked around the room eyes skipping over them. Next he brought it up to his nose and sniffed at it, something they’d prepared for by covering it in a fruity body spray which Mason’s hands had been covered in too. Brett reeled back, caught off guard before looking back down at it.

He stared at it, testing the weight in his hand. Eventually, he stood up and swung it a few times before gripping it tightly. There was a smile on his face as he put it in the locker carefully.

And that’s why they were here. They wanted to see how their recipients were going to react to the gifts they’d gotten them. How they felt about their anonymous benefactors. Corey could feel Brett’s smile on his own face now and it had spread to Mason too. One down, two to go.

* * *

This gift was a little riskier. They’d decided Malia could use a pick me up after her plans for international travel had taken a hit. They hoped the natural scent of it would throw her off enough they wouldn’t be suspected.

They set one of the boxes down on her doorstep, the holes allowed for good airflow. The second box was full of starting supplies they knew she would need. Thankfully, the puppy in the first box was quietly asleep.

If they didn’t know how much research Malia had put into finding the right dog for her this would have been the last thing they would have given her. She’d been talking about a puppy for months and in the last month she’d focused on a specific breed. They’d heard the word Mudi more times than either of them could count, so when they found one for cheaper than they’d expected, they jumped on the chance to get it for her.

The transaction itself was a simple affair and the puppy still hadn’t really been cheap, but she needed a home. So, they figured if Malia was this obsessed and prepared she would give her a good one. They thought about looping in Scott, but they figured he’d eventually spill the beans and they wanted to make this whole event a tradition. A secret tradition just for them.

As Mason’s finger hovered over the doorbell he turned to smile at Corey. The anticipation and excitement was palpable. Mason pressed down and the bell rang. They held their spot to the side of the porch, listening to the grumbling werecoyote as she came to the door.

The door opened and what they saw first was confusion. Then frustration as she probably assumed the packages had shown up by mistake. Malia checked the labels on the boxes first.

**For Malia. One loyal friend that needs a home. 

She moved her head back with shock. At first she tried to look through the holes but couldn’t seem to make out what was inside. Finally, she undid the open flaps on the top and revealed the small sleeping bundle within.

“Scott! Scott get out here!” She shouted back into the door.

The alpha came out to join her, “What’s going on? What is this?”

“What do you mean, didn’t you do this?” She looked at him, brow furrowed.

“Uh, no. Sorry. Kind of wish I had though.” Scott trailed off.

She lifted the puppy out of the box, “Oh my god they’re so adorable! Look at them!”

Corey and Mason both had to resist chuckling as rubbed noses with the little pup. When the little gal started licking her face and she laughed, Corey had to try extra hard to suppress a whimper at just how adorable the whole scene was. Malia then lifted the puppy up and did a quick check between their legs.

“Aren’t you an adorable little girl!” Malia brought the puppy close to her chest in a hug, “Can you open that other box?”

Scott undid the flaps and the strong scent of body spray floated out and Scott actually lifted his shirt up to cover his nose. He poked through the contents and actually nodded. If Scott was happy with the supplies then Corey knew they’d definitely done well picking things out.

“Looks like you’re all set.” Scott tilted the box to show Malia.

“Does it say who it’s from anywhere?” Malia was busy tickling the puppy’s tummy.

Scott turned the boxes, looking them over, “Nope.”

“I guess we should get her inside?”

“Were you thinking of returning her?”

“This is too much. I don’t deserve this.”

Scott leaned over and kissed the top of her head, “Yes you do.”

Malia had never been one to hide her emotions, so her face being the exact image of pure glee was incredibly heartwarming. Corey covered his own mouth again to remind himself to be quiet as they watched their gift be brought inside. When the front door shut, Mason crashed into him with a hug.

“This is probably the best idea you’ve ever had.” Mason whispered right into his ear.

“The best idea ever?” Corey giggled a little, his tone playful.

“Next to agreeing to go out with me anyway.”

Mason planted a kiss on his cheek and the two rushed away. Once they’d gotten a couple blocks, they ducked into a dark spot and Corey let the invisibility drop. Mason smiled, gave him another kiss and then dragged him off to his car. One more gift to deliver.

* * *

This one had been harder than the others. Finding this recipient was the hardest part. No permanent address made things difficult to say the least. But after checking a few reliable places they finally found the big blue truck they were looking for.

They parked a ways away and invisibly approached the parked vehicle. When they got close they could see that Theo was asleep inside. Liam had mentioned it was something Theo did, but seeing it for themselves was a little sad. He really hoped he would use their gift and that’s why he’d written what he did on the front of the envelope in big letters.

**NO REFUNDS

They’d picked out people they knew would reject their gifts if they tried to give them in person. All three were just too proud to let anyone help them. And Theo, Theo was the proudest of all of them. So Corey wanted to make it extra clear he had no choice but to keep what they were giving him.

They moved to the front of the vehicle and Mason lifted up one of the wipers. He held the envelope against the glass and checked with Corey to make sure he was ready. After a nod, Mason let the wiper snap back against the windshield, holding the envelope in place.

They saw Theo snapped awake in the back seat, immediately looking towards the sound. From inside the truck the only word visible on the envelope was his name. He brought himself to a seated position and looked around the empty lot, eyes skipping over the pair that were watching him. Theo jumped up into the driver’s seat from the back, rolling down the window and reaching around to pull the envelope inside. 

He flipped it over, confusion knitting his brow at the words on the other side. Another glance around before he tore open the top and pulled out the contents. He held up the piece of plastic, a gift card for a local motel chain.

“Damnit Liam...” Theo muttered.

He threw his back against the headrest and sighed. He brought the card closer to his face, examining the fine print. Corey and Mason both knew what he would find there. There were, in fact, no refunds. There was another sigh and a shake of his head before Theo leaned around to look into the back seat.

“Thanks...”

Theo’s expression might not have been as open or obvious as the other two, but the fact that even part of a grin was there was nice. It wasn’t a snarky smirk or a him trying to deflect with confidence. It was a genuine little grin that only took up the far side of his face, but it was definitely there.

Mason lifted their joined hands over Corey’s head so he could wrap him up in a hug from behind. His chin rested on Corey’s shoulder as they watched Theo compose himself before starting up the truck and driving off in the direction of the motel.

“I can’t wait until next year.” Mason whispered into his ear.

“Neither can I.”

“How did I end up with the sweetest guy in the whole world?”

Corey released his grip, letting them phase back into visibility and turning in Mason’s arms. He couldn’t help but blush at the way Mason was beaming at him. He let their noses brush against each other just a bit.

“By being the most amazing guy ever.”

They kissed, a soft sweet slow kiss. The whole way back to Mason’s car was all giggles and laughter. They talked about the faces they’d seen. The assumptions that were made. The common thread in all of it was just how fun it had been to bring that little bit of bliss into the lives of others.


End file.
